offtopicbunker2fandomcom-20200215-history
BronyAwakening
SUP BA your site theme sucks btw Summary BronyAwakening is a cancerous little forum full of bronies. The forum was first discovered by resident really gay guy SethiXzon, who suggested it be raided. The forum found out and locked itself down to stop the oncoming barrage of Chinese and porn, which never came. TOTL didn't really care and went about doing other things, while BA went crazy over the raid threat. History During the morning of 11/2/2012, SethiXzon searched for a forum to raid. Ultimately; BronyAwakening was discovered, and quickly reported to The Off Topic Lounge. Interest was shown in the compilation of general idiocy, and throughout the day, preparations were made to conquer the forum. However, to the dismay of the community; it was discovered that the moderation of said website was strict to an extreme degree. Compounding upon the issue; after initial pornography was posted, the location of the highly-secretive lounge was posted to the forum, which resulted in a peak of thirty users patrolling the website. Because of this, BronyAwakening was locked down; and registration for new accounts was disabled. SethiXzon was at this point messing with session data on the website when he discovered that the majority of the forum was vulnerable to SQL injection. An image posted unto the lounge was brought to the attention of a BronyAwakening official, and an argument ensured regarding the legality of bringing to light the presence of an exploit. Aftermath After the legality argument, and Magician handing Nightfire his ass, BA and TOTL went their separate ways and completely forgot about each other, for the most part. The trend continued with OTR following the collapse of TOTL, and BA seemed to be a thing of the past, at least until January. BA comes back into OTx's eye On January 5th, Ratiosu revealed to Amsk8r that Red Epoch was on BA. Amsk8r was infuriated by this and within a matter of minutes the conflict between BA and OTx had reignited. Most of the 5th was spent raging at Epoch and Ratiosu, before amsk8r found some alcohol soaked gummy bears. Despite this, he still wished to destroy BA, as did most other OTxers. This climaxed when him and RT raided BA in the early hours of the 9th. The raid resulted in BA going into full on lock down for about two months, as detailed below. Also, on January 19th BA tried to raid this article and OTR. Of course, because they're by and large colossal tools, nothing happened. Lockdown Following the raid on BA, BA began an extensive lock down of their forum which more or less persists to this day. This was presumably originally the result of RTCity not shutting up about BA for about two weeks, but nevertheless even after he ceased discussing BA they remained locked down out of apparent paranoia. This eventually culminated on February 11th, when in addition to not allowing new users, BA forced people to have an account to view the forum. This was met with much laughter and mocking from OTR, who pointed out swiftly that this would kill BA, which was already dying to begin with. A day later they began allowing new members, only to shut down everything once again because Dogman apparently posted all of one time, with no malicious intent. It would be nearly a month before they finally rescinded the lockdown for good, finally allowing registration and viewing the forum as a guest again on March 9th, however this did not last. The Second Raid Shortly before midnight on March 11th, amsk8r and a number of OTRecliner's users decided it was time to wreck BA once again. A spontaneous raid ensued and at around 11:40 MST The Second BronyAwakening Raid commenced, starting what would be nearly four hours of non-stop shitposting and wrecking of threads. The raid only stopped when admin Luna finally woke up at about 4AM and banned everyone involved. Despite the scope of the raid, most of BA has yet to formally react, probably because their forum is dead for the most part. Also, much of the raid's spam and shitposting has yet to be deleted because BA admins Luna and Cloudconnection are both idiots. Nevertheless, it remains to be seen whether the spam will persist. Oh yeah, and they shut down account creation again. Quotes Category:TOTLCategory:RaidsCategory:FlamewarsCategory:OTRepository Category:TOTL Category:Raids Category:Flamewars Category:OTRepository